Permettez-moi de vous écrire, cher Holmes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: James Moriarty a l'idée saugrenue d'écrire une lettre à Sherlock Holmes pour lui avouer ce qu'il pense de lui et de ses fichues méthodes pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son oeuvre. Mais que dit-il? Et cette lettre arrivera-t-elle à destination?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic sur Sherlock Holmes, que j'ai écrite après avoir vu le dernier film. J'espère ne pas trop faire de James OOC, s'il l'est, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**Sherlock Holmes et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Le regard malicieux d'un célèbre professeur se leva un bref instant sur la fenêtre bordant sa salle de classe. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat, et de doux bruits de conversation entre étudiants s'élevaient des couloirs et des fins murs. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du professeur Moriarty alors que ses derniers élèves sortaient de la salle remplie de la lumière du jour de printemps. Se levant, le professeur scruta un instant son tableau parsemé de magnifiques équations avant de l'effacer de ses gestes délicats et gracieux. L'élégance faisait partie de tout son être, pas question d'en changer, jamais.

Quand il eut fini sa tâche avec l'un des splendides airs de Beethoven en tête, et vérifié que tout était impeccablement rangé, James s'installa sur son siège. Un siège avec tout le confort qu'il fallait pour un gentleman de sa condition. Ses mains attrapèrent un papier de texture douce à la sensation de toucher, et le posa soigneusement sur son bureau. Quand il eut trouvé son encore favorite, son air redevint calme à son tour. C'était une sorte de tendresse qu'il n'éprouvait qu'en pensant à son rival considéré comme ennemi depuis peu.

Parfois, James se surprenait à ronchonner sur cette vérité: Sherlock Holmes était destiné à être son simple ennemi, et non un simple rival.

Son esprit se mit en quête de calme puis de formules polies pour approcher Holmes par les mots, puis sa plume se posa sur le parchemin doué d'une petite odeur de parfum de plante. L'écriture du professeur était penchée, gracieuse sur le papier, pleine de messages secrets que Holmes pourrait regarder en observant l'écriture. Moriarty avait conscience que c'était toujours ce que faisait cette vieille bique fortement intéressante. Analyser chaque chose qu'il voyait, son fléau.

_"Cher Sherlock Holmes,_

_Vous devez vous demander comment j'ose vous écrire une lettre alors que nous sommes de bien gentils ennemis, gentleman contre détective atteint de folie. Moi-même, je ne m'explique pas ce geste. L'envie de vous connaître, vous et vos amis, peut-être? Avant de parler affaires, je me permettrais de vous complimenter et de vous faire part de mon ressenti à votre égard. Rien de bien vilain, car je me dois de l'avouer, vous êtes un ennemi coriace et plein de ressources, il m'est difficile de vous déjouer dans certaines situations."_

James fit une légère pause pour se relire. Il hésitait sur certains mots. Ses espions, dont Irène Adler, lui avaient rapporté que ce cher détective casse pied aimait l'ironie et les sarcasmes, les utilisant beaucoup avec un certain James Watson. Songeant un instant de plus, le professeur fou décida d'employer cette même méthode, ça ne ferait que resserrer ses liens avec Holmes. Il en apprendrait plus et parviendrait à entrer dans la vie de cet infâme et peu sérieux gentleman qui ne méritait point ce titre.

_"Laissez-moi vous avouer mon admiration débortante de haine à votre égard, Monsieur Holmes. Une certaine admiration qui me prend quand je vous observe vous battre inutilement et abîmer ce visage qui devrait rester propre et sans traces de sang ou de coups. Cela ne vous sille pas, cher ami. Voici un conseil à mes soins de professeur: vous devriez cesser de vous battre comme un de ces soldats ridicules, votre santé s'en fera meilleure. Dans un autre temps, j'avoue admirer votre profonde perspicacité d'éléphant, votre intelligence qui dépasse celle des génies. Vous pourriez presque me dépasser, mais je reste bien entendu le plus intelligent des deux partis._

_Dans un second temps, laissez-moi vous expliquer ma haine envers votre charmante et arrogoante personne. Je vous trouve très imbu, trop égoïste,même votre cher collègue, Sir James Watson selon ma douce mémoire, vous trouve égoïste et insolent, et je n'ose pas vous qualifier selon les mots de sa fiancée. Allons Sherlock, n'êtes-vous point un gentleman ou ne vous servez-vous donc que de vos poings pour montrer à quel point vous êtes un homme respectueux des usages?_

_Ma haine vient principalement par le fait que vous ne cessez jamais de poursuivre une chose qui vous dépasse totalement. Si je puis me permettre un conseil judicieux que tous aimeraient vous donner sans l'oser, le voici: de grâce, cher Sherlock, arrêtez de vous mettre en danger inutilement. Je suis plus rapide que l'éclair, plus vif que la foudre, plus fort que vous. Je suis le plus puissant d'entre nous deux. Acceptez-le et ne vous entaillez plus pour me retrouver."_

Une seconde hésitation passa. L'heure n'était désormais plus à la plaisanterie. James marqua un point puis se concentra sur la manière de formuler sa fin. Une fin de lettre qu'il allait avoir un mal certain à écrire, pour son plus grand malheur. Les mots venaient dans sa tête pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait, mais sa main n'osait guère écrire de sa fine ligne. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublié son sarcasme pour ne pas attendrir ce vilain gentleman plein de malices.

_"Mes félicitations, cher Sherlock, car vous venez de me poser quelques minutes de réflexion pour terminer cette lettre. Sachez tout d'abord qu'elle ne vous parviendra nullement de votre vivant, je ne veux point risquer de vous alarmer, le jeu n'en serait que moins amusant, vous seriez de mon avis si vous pouviez avoir cette missive en main. Je vous la donnerais, certes. Je la déposerai sur votre cercueil, accompagnée de quelques roses charmantes et de vos pêchés mignons. Je vous la lirais, n'ayez crainte, vous pourrez m'entendre dans la mort._

_Cher ennemi que j'aurais seulement aimé voir être mon rival, voici ma confidence: j'aimerais sincèrement ne pas vous mener à votre mort, car je vous trouve des qualités qui se perdent en notre temps. Sarcastique à souhait, plein de malices, détective hors pair et homme fort séduisant, je me dois de vous le faire remarquer. Toutes ces qualités combinées donnent un ensemble parfaitement harmonisé._

_Vous me manquerez, Holmes. Que votre voyage dans la mort vous soit des plus bénéfiques._

_Votre tendre ennemi admirateur, James Moriarty, brillant professeur."_

James conclut enfin avec un point final, puis reposa sa plume sur le bureau, ainsi que le parchemin rempli. Ce n'était certes pas un chef d'oeuvre qu'il avait composé, mais Sherlock serait ravi de voir que même son plus brillant ennemi l'admirait...et le haïssait aussi, d'une certaine manière. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas de l'amour au sens propre, ni au sens figuré, juste...un petit intérêt, tout ce qui était innocent! Mais qui ne convainquit pas le professeur. Quelle idée avait-il eu de penser à ça? Aimer cette loque ambulante mal habillée et mal peignée? Qui oserait aimer Holmes? A part Watson...et peut-être lui. La folie atteignait n'importe qui après tout.

* * *

**Puis-je encore écrire sur ce fandom ou trouvez-vous que je dois ficher le camp sur le champ? x)**


End file.
